Us
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: 1. Brothers in Arms - Sum: "Glad to be back." The words felt great to say.


First off…

Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike IkeIke Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike Ike  
…

IKE!

Important Info:

1) MK is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male. Why? Why not?

Disclaimer: Don't have it. If I did, the Meta Knight would've been one of the first to be announced.

* * *

Brothers in Arms

Sum: "Glad to be back." The words felt great to say.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Marth pulled his boots on. He glanced at his cape hesitating a moment before forgoing the article and the armor. He'd promised to meet with Mario, Fox, Samus, Link, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu to discuss the newest event apparently called 'Smash Run'. The emperor pondered on the frequency of the event, whether it should be voluntary or mandatory and how to go about selecting the fighters. The papers, Mario had found about a month ago, had given a very brief outline stating that they were to discuss the details and submit them by placing them in the unused office on the top floor. Marth could only assume that meant Master Hand would arrive before the tournament officially began.

Exiting his room, Marth quickened his pace so as not to be late. He glanced out the windows, seeing the Lucario and Greninja strolling towards the beach. Marth paused. The newest addition to the Smashers had taken an interest in the jackal pokemon, who was unsure how to respond. A few days ago, she had confined to him that she had no idea how to react. A part of Lucario was flattered, but the other part was still waiting.

He could only advise her to not dismiss the frog pokemon, but to not lead him on. A very delicate balance, one that Lucario accepted, but hesitated with. The Emperor of Akaneia jumped, noting that he was indeed late meeting the others.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

As the light of the portal faded, Ike was pleased to see that there were no personal items in the room.. He glanced around, noting the bed dresser and connecting bathroom. "Huh…a single bed?" Deciding to investigate later, he dropped his baggage on the ground, noting to pick them up later, and exited. The hallway was pretty standard; carpeting, windows with blinds, lamps for the evening hours. Yes, it was all familiar, yet new.

The vanguard casually walked around, trying to get his bearings to the new mansion. It wasn't particularly difficult as the hallway eventually opened up to a large central room. He took a quick glance down the opposite hallway to see more doors. Ike hummed and glanced down to see a second and third floor. Or maybe, it was the second and first floor. "Interesting…" He decided to explore the other hallway and work his way down, hoping to find someone familiar in the mansion.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

"Thanks a lot Marth," Mario said, grabbing the notebook and pen he'd been using. Fox stood up and stretched.

"Urgh…! Ahhh…" The vulpine sighed. "Yeah, thanks. Never thought I'd be agreeing for a mandatory event of this caliber."

The emperor laughed softly. "Yes, well, negotiating is necessary in the position I'm in."

Samus also stretched, causing something to make a soft 'pop'. "So, we're done for the day right?" She looked towards Mario.

The Italian nodded. "We'll resume in three days. I'm going to collate the notes," he patted the notebook. "And we'll review those." They all muttered 'goodbyes' and 'later' to each other, except for Link and Marth.

The Hyrulian waved to get the emperor's attention. "Hey, Marth."

"Mmm?"

"Want to go train for a bit?"

The Emperor of Akaneia nodded, "Yes, I could use the exercise. Do you know how long we've been here?"

Link glanced at the clock. "Almost four hours…Goddesses…that's too long to be sitting…Zelda's much more accustom to these than I am."

The two swordsmen began walking out of the room, located on the first floor. "Why did Zelda not attend?"

"She had received word of an emergency situation back home."

"How?" The two crossed the open foyer where two stair cases were situated, one on the east side of the mansion and the other on the west side of the mansion.

"Much like how these papers and Smashers are appearing. At random times and random locations, though I suppose this was not completely random." Link amended. "The letter appeared in her room, which we believe was intentional."

"Do you suppose, Master Hand is behind them? This?"

Link pulled the door open and shrugged. "Perhaps. But I wonder why he's not here personally taking charge of this?" The emperor ducked into the spacious area. The training room was far larger than the last, allowing more than four fighters to practice. Marth would guess twelve fighters could train at the same time with this new room. Even though it wasn't his first time training, the vastness of the room still amazed him. The Emperor of Akaneia grasped the Falchion replica while Link grabbed a shield and Master Sword replica.

The hero had raised a good question that Marth had wondered himself. "I don't know. I've thought about it as well, but I've not come to a plausible answer."

The blond swordsman shrugged. "He'll most likely explain it to us when he arrives."

Marth agreed. He gave a slow practice swing of the replica weapon. "Ready?"

"Yup." Link twirled his, and hefted the shield.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Ike paused. Had he heard correctly? He quickened his pace, leaving the western hallway full of various rooms for relaxation and entertainment and towards the eastern hallway.

Yes, there it was again.

The sounds of training. The vanguard smiled, "Finally." He'd been exploring the mansion, checking every room to determine the layout and hopefully run into someone. However, Ike had not met anyone causing the swordsman to become irritated. He'd found some personal items in some rooms hinting to the Smasher who'd returned. Ike had deduced Luigi and Samus had returned, though the one with the oversized gloves and what appeared to be some weights made Ike wonder how many new Smashers they would have.

Still, he wished to find someone, or someone's. He was praying to Ashunera that Marth and Meta Knight had returned. He pulled the door open, the voices now recognizable. The vanguard smiled and his eyes lit up.

He immediately wanted to call out to the blue haired swordsman, but decided to surprise him. Ike quickly scanned the room, noting the various training equipment and the replica weaponry.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Marth ducked the sword swipe and retaliated with his own, but the Hyrulian jumped over the Emperor of Akaneia. The two slowly circled, watching each other with careful eyes. Then there was a war cry, alarming them to a new challenger. The two broke their gazes to see someone charge the emperor. Falchion's replica collided with the attacker's weapon, halting the other and…

Marth gasped.

Ike smiled, releasing the pressure on Ragnell's replica and stepped back. Marth mirrored his actions though a bit slower. It took a few precious seconds for the Emperor of Akaneia of collect his thoughts, but once he did Marth dropped the weapon and embraced the vanguard. Ike released his grip on his replica weapon about the same time Marth did and quickly returned the hold.

The emperor was holding onto him with as much force as possible, as if Ike would disappear. "Ike! Ike…!" His voice was heavy with emotion, and he let out a very short laugh. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The vanguard hummed. "Same here." They slowly pulled apart though not by much. Ike laughed, playfully. "You're tearing up…"

"Yeah…" Marth released on hand to wipe them from the corner of his eyes. "I'm just…so happy to see you! I was afraid with how long it was that you weren't coming!" The hand returned and he hugged Ike once more.

Ike frowned into the other's shoulder. "I won't let a silly thing as not being invited keep me from seeing you and Meta Knight again." He tried to reassure the Emperor of Akaneia.

Marth sighed. "No, I suppose you won't." He chuckled softly, believing whole heartedly that Ike would've found a way to see him and Meta Knight. "But…" his smile waned and he pulled away, but not out of the vanguard's arms.. "Meta Knight has not arrived…"

"But he will." Ike stated. The Emperor of Akaneia dearly missed the other's confidence.

"Yes…he will." The emperor echoed. They shared another smile.

A cough focused them away from their missing companion and to the Hyrulian.

Link grinned. "Forgive me if I don't hug you Ike…" He offered his hand instead. "But none the less, glad to have you back."

The vanguard grabbed the offered hand and shook it firmly, and settled his other arm around Marth's shoulders.

"Glad to be back." The words felt great to say.

* * *

Gosh, I feel rusty!

I wanted to post this the day we learned of Ike's return, but I didn't have time to type it all out. I sort of rushed it, or at least that's what it feels like to me. Also! To clarify…No, Marth and Ike aren't into each other. I'm keeping as close to canon as possible, which means Marth is happily married to Shiida and there will be no Marth/Ike going on in this story. They share a brotherly love.

Moving on!

The unofficial sequel to 'You, Me, and Him'! While 'You, Me, and Him' focused on Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight during Brawl, I want 'Us' to focus on others, or more along the lines of Marth, Ike, and MK (should he return) and other characters. Which characters? Well, I'm not really sure yet. I want to include one or two of the new characters in the group, but I'm unsure as to which one(s), plus there's still the chance for other new characters to arrive so I don't want to commit without knowing. Plus, plus! I don't want to shove a character in that doesn't flow well with the others. Eh…we'll just have to wait and see.

I actually want to include Lucario a bit more, and flesh out the possibility of a MK/Lucario/Greninja triangle, but I'm also tempted not to as I don't want the main focus to be on romance…It would be a subplot but I'm not sure if there's an audience for it…so…who knows. Some input here would be nice...!

By the by, I feel I should address what this means for 'You, Me' and Him'. 'You, Me, and Him' may still be updated when inspiration strikes and it will only focus on the events in Brawl. 'Us' will focus on the 4th installment of Smash Brothers. I already have one/two ideas for 'Us' and another oneshot for 'You, Me, and Him' in the works (and there was much rejoicing!) Lol. Yeah, yeah…okay.

Anyway, I'll see you all later. Hopefully sooner than later, but with how life is going so far…meh…no promises of weekly updates this time.

Bye-bye!

ZeroGravityDog


End file.
